1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a run/test position indicator device of a vacuum circuit breaker and, more particularly, to a run/test position indicator device of a vacuum circuit breaker capable of quickly and accurately recognizing the location of a vacuum circuit breaker moving in a cradle device configured to receive the vacuum circuit breaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum circuit breaker is classified into a withdrawal type vacuum circuit breaker and a fixed type vacuum circuit breaker. Namely, the fixed type circuit breaker is configured to have only a main body whose position is fixed in a distributing board panel, and a withdrawal/insertion circuit breaker configured to have an outer box called a cradle facilitating a maintenance and repair of a circuit breaker so that only a circuit breaker main body can be withdrawn and inserted.
Here, the withdrawal/insertion vacuum circuit breaker is employed in a distributing board in which various electric devices including a circuit breaker are disposed and managed to operate or control a power station and a transformer substation or operate an electromotor, and the like. Also, the vacuum circuit breaker is received in a cradle fixed in the distributing board and used, and has a run position at which a main line and a load terminal of the circuit breaker are connected with a main line and a load terminal of the cradle to allow voltage and current to be supplied and a test position at which the main line and the load terminal of the circuit breaker are separated from the terminals of the cradle and only an operation test of the breaker is available.
In order for an operator to move the main body of the vacuum circuit breaker to the test position with respect to the cradle, the operator must lift up an interlock link provided at the main body and push the circuit breaker to allow the interlock link to be mounted in a test position determining recess of an interlock plate provided at the cradle. At the position, the main line and the load terminal of the circuit breaker are separated from the main link and the load terminal of the cradle, and only an operation test of the vacuum circuit breaker can be performed. In this case, the operator may discriminate a corresponding position upon seeing a test position character of an indication sticker positioned on an upper surface of the interlock plate of the cradle.
Also, the operator may connect the main line and the load terminal of the vacuum circuit breaker to the main line and the load terminal of the cradle to change from the test position of the vacuum circuit breaker to the run position at which current is supplied to the circuit breaker. In this case, the operator may lift up the interlock link to separate it from the test position determining recess, and push the main body of the circuit breaker toward the cradle terminal to move the circuit breaker. As the interlock link is received in the operation position determining recess of the cradle, the circuit breaker is at the operation position in the cradle. After the main body of the circuit breaker has been changed to be at the operation position, the operator can discriminate the corresponding position upon seeing an operation position character of the indication speaker positioned on the upper surface of the interlock plate of the cradle.
Here, the main body of the vacuum circuit breaker includes a plurality of contactors, a vacuum interruptor, and the like, that can be brought into contact with the main line terminal and the load terminal of the cradle, and further includes a main circuit unit for making the main line side and the load side interrupted in the occurrence of an accident current, a driving unit for driving the main circuit unit, and a carriage unit for moving the main circuit unit and the driving unit.
The related art cradle and vacuum circuit breaker has the character sticker attached on the upper surface of the interlock plate of the cradle to indicate a corresponding position, and in a state that the operator has moved the vacuum circuit breaker to the corresponding position (run or test position), he can discriminate the location of the circuit breaker upon seeing the character sticker attached at the position, causing a problem in that it is not easy for the operator to quickly and accurately recognize the location of the vacuum circuit breaker.